


Flintwood Bell

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Morning After, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Oliver think about his lovers and how happy they make him.





	Flintwood Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 14 prompt: 100 word drabble
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/Dw6olLk.jpg)

Oliver Wood stood in just his pants at the back door of his house, staring out at the rain-soaked field he and his lovers used for Quidditch. His thoughts drifted to Katie and Marcus, upstairs sleeping soundly and sated, curled around one another. She'd been so nervous at first but Marcus had been tender and sweet and before it was over she had been breathing his name. Oliver was immensely glad that everything had gone well. Now if only he could find the courage to ask the both of them to marry him, he'd be the happiest bloke in Britain.


End file.
